


Ромашки и орхидеи

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Daily Planet, F/M, Harley Quinn (2000), Holly Chance, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Джимми встретил милую, добрую и веселую девушку...





	Ромашки и орхидеи

**Author's Note:**

> Харли Квинн некоторый (недолгий) период времени работала в Дэйли ведущей колонки любовных советов и скрывалась под именем "Холли Чэнс".

Джимми Олсен привычно убрал со своего стола букетик цветов (орхидеи и ромашки, перевязанные красной ленточкой с узором из черных ромбов), даже не читая записки. Он и так знал, от кого она и что в ней написано: обычный набор угроз от Харли Квинн, которая по непонятной причине объявила, что убьет Джимми.

И ладно бы это, фотожурналистов нередко ненавидят… Но Харли Квинн заявилась в Метрополис и никуда не торопилась исчезать, например, этой ночью она и Ядовитый Плющ устроили налет на Музей Естественной Истории. Там у них была потасовка с Торн, так что злодейки ничего не успели похитить.

Супермен пока что был слишком занят борьбой с монстрами намного крупнее, чем две готэмские психопатки, так что против Харли и Плющ выступала полиция Метрополиса и редкие герои, у которых хватало на них времени.

Джимми вздохнул и накрыл букет в мусорном ведре развернутым листом бумаги. Его самого эти «знаки внимания» от Харли Квинн почти не пугали (разве что самую малость), но вот Холли… Холли — это совсем другое дело. Для нее самому хотелось стать героем и спасти от ужасов.

Холли Чэнс буквально ворвалась в жизнь Джимми. Она не так давно переехала вместе с кузиной из Джорджии и поселилась в пентхаусе своей тетушки (та как раз отправилась к родне, чтобы легче перенести неудачи на личном фронте). Нет, Джимми не собирал слухи специально, но словоохотливая Холли с радостью все рассказала прямо в их первую встречу. С ее кузиной он так и не успел встретиться и подозревал, что она просто очень нелюдимая особа.

Кларк, когда Джимми говорил ему про Холли, всегда смеялся и заявлял: «Да ты влюбился, приятель». А еще: «Поверь мне, девушка, которая смогла очаровать Пэрри Уайта и убедила его сделать колонку любовных советов, может за себя постоять». Джимми кивал и соглашался, но, стоило ему снова увидеть изящную Холли, ее тонкие черты, светлые волосы, огромные голубые глаза за стеклами очков и услышать заливистый смех, как он убеждался: подобных ей ангелов нужно оберегать от огромного, полного опасностей, мира.

Потому цветам от Харли лучше было не попадаться ей на глаза. Ведь Холли начнет переживать за Джимми и накручивать себя. Хорошо, что она никогда не приходила в редакцию вовремя… он всегда успевал убрать цветы.

Впрочем, мистер Уайт опозданиям Холли рад не был.

Кстати, об этом…

— Где Чэнс?! Она опять говорит читательницам прыгать с крыши! — голос Пэрри Уайта, увидевшего макет завтрашнего выпуска, наверняка было слышно в самом Готэме.

— Начинается, — протянула Лоис, отворачиваясь к монитору. — Уволил бы ее и дело с концом, раз ему так ее советы не нравятся.

— Лоис, как ты можешь такое говорить? — Джимми тут же встал на защиту Холли.

— А что? — Лоис подняла на него взгляд. — Я же не сказала, что мне не нравятся ее советы. Они бывают… забавными.

Услышав это, Джимми растерялся. С первой встречи Лоис и Холли друг другу не понравились. Но они редко встречались в редакции. Одна не сидела на месте… а вторая легко могла прийти за час до конца рабочего дня.

— Ты же не любишь Холли, — сказал Джимми.

— Вовсе нет, — заверила его Лоис. — Я просто считаю, что она сумасшедшая. И не понимаю, почему ты этого не видишь.

— Ну… Холли эксцентричная, — Джимми оперся на угол стола. — Но в этом есть своя изюминка. Она… ну, нормальная. По-своему, понимаешь?

Лоис фыркнула.

— Я бы сомневалась в психической нормальности даже нашего президента, — сказала она, — что уж говорить о ведущей колонки любовных советов.

До того, как Джимми успел придумать, что ей ответить, Лоис кивнула в сторону двери редакции и добавила:

— А вот и твоя единственная, всего-то на полтора часа опоздала.

Джимми спешно повернулся, чтобы увидеть Холли. Милую Холли, которая радостно улыбнулась ему, помахала ладонью и едва ли не бросилась навстречу. Сегодня на ней было бирюзовое платье, почти такое же, какое носила ее тетушка. Только у того не было такого широкого белого воротника с помпонами.

— Так и знала, что отыщу тебя здесь! — Холли встала на цыпочки и чмокнула Джимми в щеку, прямо перед всей редакцией.

— Что ты делаешь? — смутился он. — И конечно я здесь, где мне еще быть? Рабочий день давно начался.

Холли рассмеялась так, будто он пошутил, но сдержать ответную улыбку было сложно. А потом она зевнула, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— О, прости, совсем не выспалась. Кузина такая везучая, осталась дремать на балконе, а меня заставила поехать сюда. Я еле успела переодеться.

— Давай я сделаю тебе кофе, — предложил Джимми. — Может, хоть немного взбодрит.

— Ты просто чудо! — заулыбалась Холли. — Ой, кстати, я видела у тебя под дверью огромный букет цветов. Думала прихватить с собой, но решила, посмотришь, когда вернешься домой. У тебя тайная поклонница, а я не знаю? Ты же не будешь врать мне, если кто-то занял твое сердце, ведь правда?

Джимми выдавил улыбку.

— Конечно, не стану, Холли. Ты садись, а я за кофе и назад.

По дороге он столкнулся с Кларком, который куда-то ужасно торопился.

— Прием у дерматолога, — быстро сказал он, до того, как Джимми успел открыть рот. — Раздражение на коже… ну знаешь. Наверное, от синтетики.

— Ты это, береги себя, — сказал ему в спину Джимми. 

Редакционный день шел своим чередом, и, может быть, сегодня ему хватит смелости позвать Холли поужинать вместе. А там… кто знает? Вдруг она передумает возвращаться в Джорджию. Джимми всегда считал, что ему суждено быть с такой вот милой, доброй и веселой девушкой.

В конце концов, если ее колонка называется «Чэнс @ Любовь», то чем он хуже читателей, пишущих письма? У него тоже может появиться шанс быть с Холли Чэнс.

А орхидеи и ромашки с угрозами от Харли Квинн пусть остаются мусорном ведре.


End file.
